Killing in the name
by Marttins
Summary: "Tengo ganas de gritar, pero aunque lo hiciese, a nadie le importaría; porque aquí no importa lo que tú quieras, si no que cumplas la misión, y si sales con vida, te vas a casa sin importar cuán desgastado te sientas." - UA,Ooc, Sasuhina - Kibahina.


_**Naruto es propiedad intelectual y creativa de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

xxxxxx

**"_Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale…"_**

_"(...)y en la eternidad, hermano, saludarte y despedirme." -Cátulo._

_xxx_

_Afuera estaba helado. La ventana del tren estaba helada. Mi cien helada golpeaba la ventana, intentando concentrarse en algún pensamiento positivo; pero nada me iluminaba. Mi compañero de vagón ya había perdido la esperanza de animarme, tras tres horas de intentos fallidos. En este momento estaba acurrucado en el asiento acolchado, intentado mantenerse caliente. Hace un rato había dicho "tercera clase apesta", y un pedante de primera clase le respondió "pero es aquí donde las ratas pertenecen". Se enrollaron, y el maquinista tuvo que separarlos. Lleva sin hablar mucho desde entonces, pero prefería que fuese de esa forma. No soy muy parlanchina de todas formas. _

_-Me estoy congelando el culo –dice Kiba y se sienta en el relleno roto de la banca. Nos miramos unos segundos, y le sonrío. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, y se levanta. Va a ir a buscar café, y ofrece traerme. De hecho, le digo, prefiero ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta. Le ofrezco traerle, en cambio, y él acepta. Quiero ver qué me espera ahí afuera. Quiero saber las probabilidades de volver con vida a casa, de volver a ver a mi hermana y a mi gato gordo, de volver a mi cama. _

_El pasillo es angosto y largo, poco iluminado y hay mordidas de ratón a lo largo de la alfombra. Debo admitir que me da un poco de asco, pero si soy racional, no es lo peor que me aguarda. Al final del corredor está la máquina de café y sándwiches que nos han asignado. Hay suficientes para toda la tercera clase, pero la mayoría de estos chicos nunca han tenido tanta comida al alcance de sus manos, y ya han vaciado más de la mitad del contenedor. No se volvería a llenar por completo hasta mañana en la mañana. Escucho pasos detrás de mí. Se acerca un muchacho de cabello negro y con las manos en los bolsillos. Su rostro es neutral, como si toda la situación no le molestara en lo absoluto, o mejor dicho, como si le fuese indiferente. _

_-¿Queda pan? – ¡incluso su voz es aburrida! Le digo "sí" con la cabeza, y suspira complacido. Toma dos de la caja y me ofrece un tercero, pienso negarme al principio, pero luego pienso en Kiba. El pobre debe estar hambriento. Tomo el sándwich y doy las gracias. El chico se da vuelta y empieza a caminar lentamente, mordisqueando un pedazo de pollo desmenuzado. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – Él se detiene y lo piensa un momento. Me mira por sobre su hombro, y responde con voz apagada: Shikamaru Nara. Sigue caminando, y veo que entra en el penúltimo compartimiento antes de la salida de emergencia. Cierra la puerta, y el pasillo vuelve a sentirse vacío. Me volteo a seguir con mi tarea del café, y vuelvo al compartimiento 7. _

_-¡Tardaste un siglo! –Reclama Kiba. Le alcanzo su taza de cartón y el sándwich, y me siento delante de él. _

_-Conocí a un chico del 2…_

_-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Kiba pareció genuinamente interesado. A pesar de que a penas abordamos el tren esta tarde, llevábamos horas viajando, y sabía que se estaba aburriendo demasiado; y yo no soy una compañía muy divertida que digamos._

_-Shikamaru. Tiene un pendiente en una oreja. _

_-Nara. Hm. Buen tipo, algo flojo, pero bueno –Sonreí de mala gana y volví a mirar hacia la ventana._

_-¿Cómo estás? –Kiba me miró sin entender. Balbuceó un "bien, creo". Preguntó por mí. ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Sé cómo estoy?_

_-Siento ganas de llorar, pero no tengo motivos para llorar… No aún. Sé que mañana cuando salga de este tren, todo será distinto, y querré llorar otra vez; y así sucesivamente, hasta que todo termine. _

_-Oye –Mí amigo levanta mi barbilla con su mano, me mira a los ojos y sonríe muy a su pesar- no les des el placer de verte sufrir. Saldremos de esto. _

_-Por lo menos mi padre va a estar feliz de cualquier forma._

_-Ay, Hinata… Te diría que no seas estúpida, que tu padre te ama y está preocupado; pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto… Al menos tu hermana está preocupada. _

_-Hanabi… -Sonrío al recordarla. Mi hermanita menor… la única, aparte de Neji, que realmente sentía aprecio por mí. Miro al exterior cubierto de nieve, e imagino sus ojos grandes y blancos, brillantes e inquisidores… incluso puedo sentir su cabello marrón meciéndose con la heladera que se cuela por el vidrio trizado de la ventana- Le gustabas mucho. _

_-Lo sé –Miro a Kiba con sopresa. Hanabi era siempre muy recelosa con sus sentimientos por Kiba- Siempre lo he sabido… es solo que…_

_-Es muy menor para ti. _

_-…Sí, creo. De todas formas, ¿por qué me lo dijiste?_

_-Porque no estoy segura de que volvamos a casa… y no es justo para ella que no lo supieses jamás. _

_-Tonta. Volveremos –Mi mejor amigo sujeta mi nuca entre sus manos y besa mi frente. De pronto se escuchan los gritos del maquinista a través de las puertas de madera rancia. Otra pelea afuera. Kiba cubre mis orejas con sus grandes manos enguantadas, y juntamos las frentes. Siento su aliento tibio sobre mi nariz, pero no me molesta. Sé que hace todo lo posible para hacerme la vida un poco más sencilla, aún si eso significa esconderme cierto tipo de cosas. Lo veo cerrar los ojos y relajar los hombros, sin despegar su frente de la mía. Le abrazo el cuello, y nos quedamos así hasta que los gritos se apagan hasta desaparecer por completo. Kiba dice que es hora de dormir, pero no quiero cerrar los ojos. No quiero dormir sola. Él me dice que no estoy sola, que va a estar conmigo siempre, y me abraza otra vez. Nos sentamos en la banca acolchada, que cruje demasiado, y nos quedamos acurrucados el resto de la noche. _

_Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, el sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de las montañas nevadas, y una bandada de pájaros volaba en dirección al sur. Kiba estaba recostado sobre mi hombro, y roncaba de a ratos. No quise despertarlo tan temprano, pero quería aventurarme al pasillo a apreciar mejor el paisaje blanco. Resbalé la cabeza de Kiba por sobre mi cortavientos, y lo dejé recostado en el almohadón de caucho. Salí lo más silenciosamente que pude, lo cual no fue difícil, ya que siempre he sido muy silenciosa para todo. Podría caminar por toda una habitación, sin que nadie me escuchase. Extraño don, pero mío. _

_El pasillo, aparte de roedores traviesos y alfombrado putrefacto, tenía grandes ventanales que cubrían la mitad de la pared. Al ser tercera clase, la limpieza no es prioridad, pero entre la mugre acumulada en el vidrio podía divisar árboles levemente cubiertos de nieve, y los colores brillantes del amanecer. Al fondo estaba la caja con comida de siempre, y junto a él la máquina del café. Shikamaru estaba ahí, pero esta vez estaba apoyado contra la muralla con un vaso plástico humeante en su mano, observando atentamente hacia la ventana. Me acerqué a coger algo de comida, y le sonreí al pasar. _

_-Buenos días, Nara-san –Le dio un trago sonoro a su café e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Al parecer no soy la única a la que no le gusta el café de este lugar. _

_-Hola… Ayer no te pregunté tu nombre. _

_-Hinata Hyuga –Alzó sus cejas levemente, como sorprendido. _

_-Hyuga, eh, ¿por qué no estás en primera clase? _

_-Demasiado ostentoso para mí –y también había cogido tercera clase para acompañar a Kiba. Él no tenía el dineral de mi familia, y siempre había tenido que ingeniárselas para llevar la comida a la mesa. Los Inuzuka son una familia de esfuerzo, y pese a sufrir carencias, son muy generosos con todos; incluso con los animales… Y por otro lado, papá me nominó a tercera clase a mis espaldas- Aunque lo estoy reconsiderando, quizás el café de ahí sea mejor –Shikamaru sonrió y asintió levemente. Miré hacia afuera otra vez, y pese al frío, el paisaje era hermoso. No pude evitar mencionarlo. Shikamaru no pareció interesado en el tema._

_-No me interesa mucho lo lindo del paisaje, la verdad. Estoy analizándolo._

_-¿Analizándolo? _

_-Antes de esto era estratega para las fuerzas especiales de Konoha. Para eso me quieren en esto. No es que me emocione, pero bueno… no queda de otra. _

_-No creo que a ninguno de nosotros le emocione… _

_-No te engañes Hinata, los de primera clase hacen esto por honor; o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. Si tuviera las ganas de temerles, lo haría._

_-Lo entiendo... pero, si trabajas para el ejército, ¿no deberías estar en segunda clase? _

_-La vista es mejor aquí –Tiró el vaso al basurero y se despegó de la pared. Me guiñó un ojo cuando pasó a mi lado, y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta delante de su puerta- Fue un placer Hinata. Ojalá coincidamos en las elecciones –Le sonrío, bajo la cabeza y me quedo sola otra vez. Al anochecer llegaríamos a destino, y mañana en la mañana serían las elecciones de grupos. Vaya agenda. _

_xxx_

_Kiba sujeta mi mano mientras nos forman a todos en las galerías de cemento. El guardia a cargo de nuestra sección intentó separarnos, pero él no me dejó ir en ningún momento. Siempre que avanzábamos él me ponía por delante de él, cubriendo mi espalda. Habíamos 200 personas en esas galerías, pero no era ni un cuarto del total de jóvenes que dejábamos atrás nuestras vidas para empezar una batalla tonta. Los demás estaban dispersos en algún lugar del país, aguardando órdenes. Ellos trabajan sólo a campo abierto, como carne de cañón, y gratis; nosotros estamos designados a misiones de espionaje, infiltración, asaltos; y solo los de primera clase eran designados a cargos diplomáticos. Los demás vamos a arriesgar la vida. La diferencia con la milicia normal, es que para las misiones especiales debes inscribirte como voluntario, o en mi caso, ser inscrito. El gobierno del país le envía a tu familia una remuneración extra en "agradecimiento" por su compromiso, pero todos sabemos que solo lo hacen para atraer a los más pobres y tener más gente en el frente. Los ricos, en cambio, se inscriben para demostrar el linaje superior de sus familias, y no por necesidad. Muchos de ellos son entrenados desde pequeños para este momento; sin embargo un 60% de ellos ni siquiera va al campo de batalla. Los designan a tareas de oficinistas o misiones menores para no tener problemas con la elite en caso de que alguno muera, que es cosa común aquí; pero el mero hecho de participar significa honor, excepto para quienes pierden a sus hijos a cambio de nada. Hay otro grupo reducido, segunda clase, que se bambolea entre la necesidad y el reconocimiento; pero son los menos. _

_Como siempre parten designando a primera clase a sus cargos de oficinistas bélicos. Miro a mí izquierda, Kiba no puede esconder la cólera de su rostro. Es injusto, él y yo lo sabemos, pero una pequeña manifestación de descontento nos podría costar la vida. Aprieto su mano ligeramente y le sonrío. Su rostro se aliviana un poco, pero sigue siendo grave. Doy un vistazo detallado a mí alrededor mientras pasan la lista. Al frente está segunda clase, y se ven tan mosqueados como Kiba. Atrás está el resto de la tercera clase, y la mayoría se ven enfermos y asustados. Primera clase está en diagonal a nosotros, cruzando el patio. Las chicas lucen joyas brillantes y cabellos relucientes, mientras que los hombres son musculosos y grandotes. Todos muy bien cuidados, y aparentemente despreocupados. _

_Los minutos pasan lentos y tortuosos, hasta que finalmente dicen los grupos de trabajo. Son de seis integrantes cada uno. Pasan por delante de mis ojos, pero a mí solo me interesa queda con Kiba. Tengo ganas de gritar, pero aunque lo hiciese, a nadie le importaría; porque aquí no importa lo que tú quieras, si no que cumplas la misión, y si sales con vida te vas a casa sin importar cuán desgastado te sientas. Kiba y yo debemos salir con vida de aquí, y es lo único que nos ha importado desde el principio. Más bien, a él. A mí me importa que él salga de aquí, aunque yo muera. Si no, nadie cuidaría de su familia, y se hundirían aún más en la miseria. Kiba es elegido de los primeros, y yo le veo alejarse con lágrimas contenidas escociéndome los ojos. Sé que sin él mis probabilidades de sanidad mental descienden abismantemente. No escucho el resto de la ceremonia, hasta que mencionan mi nombre, y corro hasta mi galería, que por suerte es la misma de Kiba. Sin importarme nada, me abalanzo a sus brazos, y él me recibe. Me dice al oído que me calme, y me paro a su lado temblando como gelatina. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de mis nuevos compañeros, simplemente miro al frente y me concentro en no llorar ahí mismo. _

_Luego de un rato nos juntan a todos en el comedor del ejército, y nos dan de comer algo abundante. Debo admitir que me alegraba de comer algo, pues los sándwiches de pollo seco no me hacían del todo feliz. Nos obligan a sentarnos con nuestros nuevos compañeros, para conocerlos un poco. Ahí es cuando por primera vez los observo detenidamente: La primera es una chica, su cabello es de un color rosado pálido y tiene los ojos verdes. Es bastante linda, y de primera impresión es encantadora. El segundo dice llamarse Naruto, es rubio y bastante hiperventilado, habla mucho, pero es simpático. Sus chistes son muy malos. El tercero es un chico muy callado de cabello oscuro. Tiene lentes redondos, y lo único extra que sé de él es que su nombre es Shino. El último en mi lista es Sasuke, según dijo Naruto. Me espanta. Sus ojos son negros y cargados de algo tenso que no sé qué es, y a pesar que es bien parecido, inspira más temor que simpatía. Mientras me mantenga lejos de él, estaré bien, supongo. Shino y Sakura, que es el nombre de la chica, son de segunda clase, Naruto y Sasuke son de primera, y Kiba y yo somos de tercera. Pese a las diferencias sociales, Kiba y Naruto se llevan bien de inmediato, y junto a Sakura mantienen animada la cena. Shino, Sasuke y yo no hablamos nada. Shino parece interesarse más en la madera de la mesa que en nosotros; yo miro a Kiba y el suelo alternadamente, y sasuke me mira a mí, fijamente, como si quisiera partirme el cuello con sus manos. _

_El guardia del comedor anuncia las misiones. La nuestra es de infiltración, y partimos en la mañana. Si terminamos esto, Kiba y yo podríamos volver a casa._

xxx

**¡Ojalá les guste, gente! **


End file.
